


The Waterfall

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Finnreylo Modern Ménage [28]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Dominant Finn (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben has to pee while they're on a hike, so Finn decides it's time to play.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren/Rey, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Finnreylo Modern Ménage [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	The Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you flypaper_brain for being so supportive and beta-ing this mess!
> 
> I haven't written any kind of pee kink before so I hope this works! Please leave a kudos or comment and let me know what you think.

They’re in the middle of the woods, and Ben has to pee. Finn can tell that Ben has to pee because of how he’s walking. Short steps instead of his usual long strides, but curiously quick. He’s stopping every once in a while, pausing just to breathe, and when he finally stops and squats in the middle of the path, Finn watches Rey walk on ahead before turning back and squatting next to him.

“You know, babe, we’re surrounded by trees. There’s nobody else here. You could just take three steps off the path and piss against a tree.”

Ben blows a breath out with puffed cheeks and grimaces. “I don’t like pissing outside, you know that. I should have gone in the restroom at the trailhead.”

Finn brushes a lock of hair off Ben’s forehead, and Ben leans into his touch instinctively, sending a thrill up Finn’s spine. 

“We can turn around, if you really need us to, we’re only halfway to the waterfall.”

Ben gazes over Finn’s shoulder where Rey, now far ahead, has reached a bend in the trail and is waiting patiently, hand on her hip while she takes a sip from her water bottle. Ben shudders as she swallows, but shakes his head. 

“Rey wants to see the waterfall, I don’t want to disappoint her. I’ll be fine, just need to,” he waves his hands in front of him, “work through this.” 

Finn can’t help but admire Ben’s tenacity, his sheer stubbornness in the face of biology. He likes Ben when he’s like this, obstinate to the point of absurdity. Ben’s fun when he’s like this. It gives Finn an idea.

Finn reaches his hand down between Ben’s legs, still spread wide in a squat, and presses his palm against Ben’s balls. Ben gasps, then moans and pushes against Finn’s hand.

“You know, baby,” Finn murmurs, “it’s hard to piss when your cock is hard.”

“I’ve heard that,” Ben replies. “Do you think it’s true?”

Ben knows it’s true, he’s just being a brat, so Finn digs the heel of his palm further into the soft bundle between Ben’s legs, and takes pleasure in the whine that arises from Ben’s throat. Ben’s eyes are already half-lidded and Finn presses a kiss against his cheekbone.

“Let’s get you even harder and find out. Hey Rey!” He calls over his shoulder, and their girlfriend tucks her water bottle into her backpack before jogging back to them.

“What’s up, guys?” She asks, before her eyes settle on the location of Finn’s hand. Her eyes widen, and she releases a soft _oh_.

“Ben has a problem, and I thought we’d help him take care of it,” Finn explains, moving his hand up slightly to press against the base of Ben’s cock, which is already noticeably stiff within the confines of his jeans. Not because of excitement, Finn knows, but they can try to change that. 

“Oh yeah?” Rey says, squatting down next to them and pressing her nose into Ben’s cheek before kissing the corner of his mouth. “You okay?” She whispers to him, and he nods.

“Yeah. I just gotta pee.”

Rey turns to glare at Finn, slightly alarmed. “Can’t you just pee behind a tree or something?”

“He could,” Finn answers for Ben, standing up and pulling Ben along with him, “but he doesn’t want to, and that wouldn’t be much fun anyway. It’s difficult to pee with an erection, so we’re going to experiment with that.” He looks down at Rey, still squatting in the dirt, her expression softened from alarm to contemplation. “Wanna come?”

“Always.” Rey snickers, takes Ben’s other hand, and follows as Finn leads them off the path and further into the woods. As they walk through the silent wood, the long-dead leaves squelching beneath their feet, Finn wonders why they haven’t tried something like this before. 

Several yards in they come across a closed copse of trees, and the three lovers step between the trunks and stand in the open center.

“You sure you want to do this, Ben?” Finn asks, shrugging off his pack and nestling it in between the roots of one of the trees.

“Yeah,” Ben replies breathily, setting down his own pack in the damp leaf litter. “Please.”

“Good,” Finn says, satisfied, and takes a step back to he can look Ben up and down. Rey comes to stand next to Finn, wraps an arm around his waist and puts her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“What shall we do, then?” She asks, squeezing his hip. She’s also looking over at Ben, and he squirms under their combined gazes. Or maybe it’s just because he really has to pee.

"I don’t know, lots of options. First question: clothed or naked?" His eyes flit down to hers at the same time hers land on him, and he finds himself on the receiving end of a surprisingly heated kiss. Rey nips his lower lip before pulling away with a grin. 

"Naked, I think," she murmurs. "I like it when Ben is naked, and it's probably a good idea just in case, you know, it gets messy. And it's not too cold, is it."

She hasn’t asked a question, but Ben echoes anyway, "not too cold," before he starts fumbling with his belt buckle. In his exuberance he tries to take off his jeans before he's removed his boots so the whole process takes longer than it should but eventually he figures it out and a few minutes later he stands, shivering and pale, in the midst of the copse. Rey and Finn stand together towards the edge. They had watched Ben undress but hadn't helped, instead they'd kissed and touched each other, whispered to each other how much they loved Ben, how sweet this was going to be, how good they would make him feel. Finn can tell that Rey is excited, she’s pressed up close to his body and he can feel the damp heat at the apex of her thighs through the thick fabric of her jeans.

“Forget about Ben,” Finn murmurs against her mouth, fingers pressed up against her cunt as her tongue flicks out to catch the edge of his lip. “Come with me, I can lay the pipe.”

Rey pulls back and smacks his shoulder, hard enough to hurt. He knew she’d do it, that’s exactly why he said it; they both know he likes it when she’s mad. “Ow!” He flinches, but she shakes her head, her lips a white line of annoyance.

“Don’t be so fucking rude,” she grumbles. “You know I hate it when you say shit like that.”

While they bicker, Ben stands still and watches them, waiting. The ground is chilly and quite wet under the fallen leaves and it must be very cold against the soles of Ben’s bare feet, but although he’s standing on his toes and hopping slightly from foot to foot he doesn’t make a sound, he has no complaints. Despite the chill his cock is stiff, its length extending out from the dark shock of hair at the point of the vee of his abs. It’s an appealing sight, so Finn turns his attention from his horny, angry girlfriend to his very sweet, not-horny-enough boyfriend.

He starts with a kiss, a full-body ordeal that has the added bonus of walking Ben back a few steps so he walks into the trunk of the tree directly behind him. They land with a grunt but it’s not enough to distract Ben, who’s gripping the back of Finn’s head in his large palms and moaning into his lips. Finn takes the opportunity to reach between them and palm at Ben’s cock, and Ben draws in a sharp breath and tries to recoil from Finn’s touch. Finn pulls away, and takes a step back.

“I’ve never seen you this hard when it’s this cold,” Rey says as she steps in to take Finn’s place.

“This is what happens when I need to pee this bad,” Ben says, gasping when she wraps her hand around the swollen head of his cock. She squeezes him gently, and unlike Finn she doesn’t pull away when Ben starts whining, wiggling in an attempt to get away from her. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” She asks, pressing soft kisses along his collarbone.

“Yes,” he says, then shakes his head. “No. Not really. No.”

She rubs her nose against his chest and looks down between them. “Can I go down on you? I really want to suck you off right now.”

He nods his acquiescence, and she gives him one last kiss on the mouth before getting to her knees. Ben cries out, and grips her buns but doesn’t appear to be trying to push her away. Even as hard as Ben is as she moves her mouth freely up and down his cock Finn can see it thicken even more with every stroke. It’s a beautiful visual - Rey on her knees in the dirt, eyes closed, cheeks pink with lips stretched and shiny with her saliva, her moans mingling with Ben’s whines in sweet harmony.

Finn watches for a few minutes, stepping from one side to the other to catch them in different angles. He teases Ben as he walks from side to side in the small clearing.

“Do you think it's working, Ben? Is Rey making you hard enough so you can't pee even if you wanted to? I can't really tell.”

“Fuck you,” Ben growls, tightening his hold on Rey’s hair. “I can’t do anything right now.”

Finn tuts at him and glances down at Rey. “Not quite yet, but maybe Rey can do that in a bit.” Rey chuckles wetly around Ben’s cock and slurps noisily. 

As Finn moves around he finds that it’s hard to pick a favorite angle, although there’s something especially appealing about the head-on view. He can’t see Ben’s cock at all but he can imagine it, and from that angle he can see how Rey’s wiggling in her jeans, how her right hand has slipped down between her legs where it’s going to do her no good whatsoever. Ben’s having trouble, though - he’s started to cry, and his face is drawn. He looks as though he’s in agony, and Finn wants to help him feel better. So he comes back to Ben, wipes the tears from his cheeks and kisses his face, telling him how proud of him Finn is, how much he loves him, and it seems to help calm him down.

Rey hasn’t stopped sucking Ben’s cock; as he nuzzles against Ben’s neck Finn can hear the sloppy sounds of her mouth, and Ben’s answering noises, grown from whines to sobs interspersed with the occasional wail.

“You need to keep your voice under control,” Finn cautions him, his fingers holding Ben’s chin and turning his face to he can look in Ben’s eyes. “Never know when someone else might come up the path. Wouldn’t want to give them a reason to investigate, would you?” 

“But I think I’m gonna come,” Ben sobs quietly. “I’m so fucking sensitive. It’s agony.”

“You can’t come yet,” Finn replies, a tinge of warning in his voice. “If you come you’re gonna pee, and we have other things to do first. Okay?”

Ben closes his mouth tight and nods, the only sound he makes a high-pitched _mm-hmm_. Finn gives him a kiss on his cheek, which is very warm and is again streaked with cold tears. 

“Good boy,” Finn murmurs, and wipes off the fresh tears with his thumb before turning Ben’s head further so he can reach his other cheek. He glances down at Rey just as she licks the tip of Ben’s cock - so hard, maybe the hardest Finn’s seen it, the head flushed purple - and climbs to her feet. “Looks like Rey is ready for round two. Are you ready for her, baby?”

“Yeah,” Ben replies, his voice harsh and quiet. He sounds as though he’s speaking only to prove that he can, not because he has to. His eyes are on Rey, and hers are on him, as she toes off her boots, leaning against Finn for support as she tugs her socks off before getting to work on the button and zipper of her jeans. 

“What do you think, Finn,” she asks breathily. “You gonna help me fuck our man against this tree?”

Finn watches Rey as she pushes the jeans down, and as she lifts one leg after the other to pull them off each leg he gets a nice peek at the moisture glistening on the dark thatch of hair that cradles her cunt. He briefly considers saying _no_ , and offering again to fuck her himself - he’d been joking earlier, but it’s still a nice idea. He could lay her on her back in the leaves, push her knees up to her shoulders and fuck her so hard she bruises. The ground is cold, though, so she could be on top. She’d ride him hard, using him for her own pleasure. He doesn’t even have to come, necessarily. It would still be worth it. 

But he only considers it for a moment. Ben is crying and his cock is long and hard and purple, his right hand floats near it as though he’d like to touch it but won’t. And Rey, she’s looking at Ben like she wants to eat him whole, and Finn would like to see that. It’s also just started to drizzle.

Rey takes charge, stepping back up to Ben. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss like they’ll both die if they don’t. The drizzle - more of a mist, really, although the air is heavy enough that Finn expects it to get heavier before too long - shines in their hair like little diamonds, and makes a very soft pattering sound in the leaves. Rey’s ass, which peeks out from beneath her jacket - which she’s left on in a characteristic show of wisdom - is pink and rosy, and Finn takes the opportunity to touch it, rubbing his palms against the round globes of her cheeks, moving his fingers lower and closer together with each stroke, until they meet in the warm, wet softness between her legs. Meanwhile she’s checking on Ben; Finn can’t really see them - his face is in her hair, on the back of her neck. She smells so good, and her cunt feels good, and her voice is so beautiful, whispering to Ben, whose arms are around her, pulling her close, rubbing up and down her back.

“I want to fuck you so bad, baby,” she murmurs, “Finn’s gonna help hold me up, can you help too? It’s okay if you can’t, we’ll figure it out.”

Ben’s reply is a choked sob. “I can do it. Please.”

“You’re such a good boy. As soon as I’m done you can come too, and then you can pee. Okay?”

“I don’t wanna pee,” he whimpers, “it hurts so bad. I just wanna come, please.”

“We can do that. We can stop,” she says a second before Finn lifts her left thigh so her foot leaves the ground, slipping the two middle fingers of his right hand inside her. “ _Fuck_. Oh god, yeah.” She presses her hips back and her head falls against Ben’s chest, exposing Ben’s face to him again. Ben’s fingers press into her hair, pulling her buns even more loose. Tears are streaming down his face, mingling with the raindrops, and drip off his quivering chin. He looks so miserable; Finn almost feels sorry for him. 

After a moment Rey speaks again, her voice muffled by Ben’s chest. “Finn can make me come with his fingers. Or he can fuck me from behind, right here. And you can watch. And then we can get you off together quick. Would you prefer that?”

They all know that Ben would not prefer that, but he acts the part, shaking his head vigorously so his damp hair sticks to the bark of the tree. “No no no no no no,” he answers, and he continues saying _no_ even after Finn crouches down, wraps his hands around the backs of Rey’s knees, and lifts her up. Ben takes her by the hips, and together the men maneuver her until the head of Ben’s cock is nestled in the opening of her cunt. 

Rey wiggles her hips and giggles at the same time Ben groans. “ _Jesus_ , Ben, your cock is perfect,” she moans, throwing her head back against Finn’s shoulder. “Should we stay like this, with just your head in my cunt?” She reaches two fingers down between them and lazily pushes through her curls, pulling apart her lips to expose the slick, pink skin beneath. Both men watch, breathless, as she begins to gently massage over and around her clit. Finn can barely see - he knows that Ben has a much better view and he’s a little jealous, but he has a pretty good angle on Ben’s cock, where it meets Rey’s body, so he can’t really complain. 

Rey continues speaking slowly, thoughtfully. “I can probably come like this. Would you like that, baby? Stay like this, just the tip?” Ben wails and Finn chuckles into Rey’s neck, but Rey’s own giggle is cut short when Ben enters her in a single, sharp thrust. Rey moans, a satisfied kind of sound, and leans forward to wrap her free arm around Ben’s neck. Finn follows her, leaning his chest into her back, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Ben has to stop to breathe; he takes a moment, lowers his head to her shoulder while she tenderly gathers his hair in her fist, clenching to pull it just enough to sting, exactly how he likes it. Rey’s patient, but she still has a need, and it isn’t long before she’s wiggling again, moving her fingers between their bodies.

“You don’t have to move, baby,” she reassures Ben, her voice a breathy whine. He nods against her and attempts a couple of shallow thrusts, but eventually he gives up and simply holds her close, allowing her to use his body for her own pleasure. Finn is fine with this situation - Rey is fully capable of taking care of herself, all he has to do is hold her up and whisper in her ear. 

“You like having Ben’s cock in you?” He asks, pressing his fingertips into the meat of her thighs.

“Yeah,” she moans, “feels good.” Ben makes a noise of his own and Rey pushes back against Finn and speeds up her hand.

“The rain kinda sucks,” Finn says, looking around. It has moved from a light drizzle to a light rain and all three of them are getting soaked. Rey has her jacket, so she’ll be okay, but Finn is feeling bad for Ben. They all have microfiber towels folded tight in Ziploc bags deep in their backpacks - he put them there himself when he packed the bags last night - so he should be okay, but it’s still chilly. “Think it’ll keep getting worse? Maybe we should stop and head back to the car.”

“Oh, fuck off, you’re distracting,” Rey growls, but not angrily. No, she’s moved through anger and is heading towards bliss. He can tell by the way her muscles are tightening, how she’s shifting her hips to get some friction inside, how the movement of her fingers is strong, vigorous. Her breathing is fast and comes in short pants with just an edge of a whimper to each exhale. Finn shakes his head, scattering droplets of water into the air around them, and carefully shifts his hands so his fingers come between her legs so the tips of them can stroke the skin, stretched thin and sensitive, where Rey and Ben’s bodies meet. Rey squeaks, and Ben releases a long, low groan into Rey’s neck.

“You two are so fucking beautiful,” Finn murmurs, continuing his soft stroking while Rey wiggles faster in his arms. “You should come together. Can you come together for me?”

Rey mewls and wiggles. “Ben?” She asks, her voice high and breathy. “Can you come in me without peeing? I’m real close.”

“Yeah,” Ben grunts, pulling her closer and shivering as she wraps her legs around his hips. “Need to come. So cold.”

Now that they have a plan Finn can feel Rey and Ben sync up. They do this when they’re trying to orgasm together. Their breathing slows, harmonizes, and Finn swears that their heartbeats do it too, although there’s no real way to test that. And their energy - which is always in tune, and strong - does this _thing_. Finn isn’t certain they even know they’re doing it, and he can’t really explain it, but he can tell when it happens, and when it does it means that everybody is going to have a very good time.

All Finn has to do is hold onto Rey and touch where they’re joined. He could say something, talk them through it, but something about the moment and the feeling of the place - the damp, chilled air, the rain, Rey’s warm skin - makes him want to observe quietly. Finn grows more comfortable with this decision as Rey and Ben work together towards their orgasms. Her whimpers are louder and Ben feeds off her, becoming braver with his movements, and very soon he’s fucking her with his usual vigor.

Rey releases her arm from around Ben’s neck, leans back against Finn and wraps her hand around the back of his neck instead. He kisses her cheek, wet with rain, and watches Ben. Ben isn’t looking at either of them; he’s staring at his cock, thrusting into Rey, with a look of utter concentration and not a small amount of pain. 

“Fuck,” he sobs, “ _fuck_ , I’m gonna come, please.”

“Ben,” Rey whimpers, squeezing Finn’s neck. “Ben, I’m almost there, baby.”

“Rey”

“Ben”

“Rey?’

“ _Ben_!” She shouts his name, and her voice echoes oddly around the copse of trees, through the rain, and is joined a few seconds later by Ben, shouting incoherently and grinding into Rey, finishing with a high-pitched squeal. He pulls out almost immediately, carefully helping Finn lower Rey’s feet to the ground before he takes three steps away from them and stumbles to his knees.

By the time Rey reaches Ben he’s leaned over, his elbows and knees coated in mud that squeezes up between the rotting leaves that scatter the ground. She kneels beside him, her legs and knees picking up the same dark, wet dirt that paints her boyfriend. Tenderly she lifts his hair away from his face and twists it at the nape of his neck; it’s so wet that it holds together fairly well. His whole body is shaking and his sobs are audible from where Finn still stands next to the tree. Rey pushes the sleeves of her jacket up to her elbows and rubs her hands from his shoulders up to his back, attempting to warm him up as she talks to him.

“That felt so good, baby, I can’t believe it. I can’t remember the last time I came so hard, and with you… I love coming with you. I love you so much.”

Ben shakes and moans. Finn picks up Ben’s jacket from where he’d laid it on top of his backpack earlier, shakes off the water, and hands it to Rey.

“Here you go, baby,” Finn says, standing back up while Rey drapes the jacket over Ben’s back, around his shoulders. “That should help keep you a little warmer.”

Ben stutters his thanks, Rey lies on her back perpendicular to Ben so she can place her head under his, putting them face to face. She’s still peppering him with sweet words - more quietly now, Finn can’t hear what she's saying, only the melody of her voice - and Ben’s sobs have quieted to an occasional sniff. They look sweet together, all wet and muddy on the ground, in their coordinating North Face jackets (his black with white trim, hers white with black - Finn, the rebel, has a red one), and Finn’s still very turned on from their earlier escapades. Ben needs to calm down so his cock can soften enough for him to pee, but it looks like Rey has that covered, and Finn doesn’t have the same constraints. So while the two of them are sweet together on the ground, Finn tugs his jeans and boxers down his hips and pulls out his cock.

He takes his time watching them, taking a full circuit around the copse, pushing the rain out of his face and shaking it out of his hair every minute or so while he strokes his foreskin up and down his cock. Rey and Ben smile and say hi as he walks past. Eventually Finn pauses behind Ben, where he has a lovely view of Ben’s ass and his long body - even with the jacket draped over his back he looks delectable - and Rey’s legs, up by his head, one bent at the knee, the ankle of her other leg set on it. Kneeling down, Finn peeks between Ben’s legs, where his balls hang down and his cock behind it; it’s not flaccid, but it is noticeably less engorged than it was before Rey had an orgasm on it and he came inside her. The memory makes Finn bite his lip and squeeze his cock more strongly, fisting it almost painfully. 

“Hey, Ben,” he calls down to him, placing his left hand on Ben’s flank and scooting closer, “how are you doing, baby?”

“He’s okay,” Rey answers for him, her voice floating up through the damp air. The rain, blessedly, has tapered off, back to that drizzly mist, although Ben is still sopping. 

“Yeah,” Ben adds, “I’ll be soft enough to pee soon. I can’t fucking wait, this is _agony_.”

“Well let me know when you are,” Finn says, patting Ben gently on his left ass cheek while continuing to fist his cock in his right hand. “Because I wanna come when you do that.”

Ben makes a noise that sounds a bit like a sneeze and Rey barks out, “ _Jesus_ , Finn!”

“I don’t know,” he replies, slowing down his strokes just a bit, so he doesn’t get too close. “I love Ben. And it’s his body, and _fuck_ , you guys were so hot back there, let me have my fun.”

“I was only joking, love,” Rey calls back, her foot bouncing on her knee. “I’m looking forward to it too.”

“I’m not,” Ben declares. “It’s coming soon and it’s gonna _fucking hurt_.”

“Do you think it’ll be worth it?” Finn barely hears Rey’s question, but he hears Ben’s reply. “It’ll definitely be worth it, sweetheart.”

He’s pretty sure they kiss after that, and he speeds up again because he believes Ben when he says it’s going to happen soon. It’s only 30 seconds or so later when Ben starts moaning, and it’s similar to a moan announcing sexual arousal except that this moan has an undertone of distress. As his moans increase in noise level and intensity the level of distress increases too, finishing in a muted scream that’s accompanied by the distinct sound of liquid splashing against the wet ground, the muscles of his ass clenching and releasing in time with the flow of his piss. Finn can smell it, the slight but distinct scent of ammonia, and he imagines he can feel the heat of it too, imagines the steam that would rise in thin spirals from where the stream contacts the cold leaves and mud. He’s on the edge of orgasm, but it’s only when Rey says, her voice full of wonder, “Ben, oh my god, that’s so much pee!” that Finn finally comes, his own liquid - not thin and yellow but thick and white, hot from his body - spurting out in thick streams and painting Ben’s ass and thighs. 

Ben is still releasing surges of urine onto the ground when Finn stands back up and tucks himself away, and digs into the backpacks - all now some level of sopping - to pull out the microfiber towels. He’s elbow-deep in Rey’s backpack - dark blue - when Ben finally realizes what happened.

“Finn!” He shouts over. “Did you jizz on my butt?”

“I sure did,” Finn yells back. “And I’m not sorry. Your ass looks good with my cum on it.”

When Finn returns with all three towels Ben’s shrugged the jacket onto his arms, but he’s still on his hands and knees. He waits patiently while Finn cleans him up with one towel and uses one of the others to dry Ben’s hair. The third Finn tosses to Rey, who’s pulling on her jeans, which are drenched and heavy and stick to her legs. 

“What a fucking pain,” she grumbles. One of her socks was stepped on at some point and she leaves it buried in the mud. “I’m glad I left my jacket on.”

Ben, on the other hand, whistles as he pulls on his wet jeans - his socks were carefully placed in his boots, which he laid on their sides, so his feet are mostly dry now. His tee shirt he wads up and sticks in the Ziploc bag along with the cum-soaked towel.

“How are you feeling, man?” Finn asks.

“I’m feeling great,” Ben replies, pulling the straps of the backpack over his shoulders. “That kind of sucked, but I liked it. It hurt, but it also felt really good. You know what I mean?”

Finn grips his shoulder and pulls him in for a kiss. “I know exactly what you mean. I’m glad that was good for you.”

“I liked it too!” Rey interjects, hopping between them and giving them each a quick kiss. “Especially when you held me up together. I’d like to do that again.” 

They all agree that it was definitely something they should do again, and very soon all three of them are ready and they wander back to the path. Ben nods in the direction of the waterfall. 

“I’m feeling a lot better, if you still want to hike all the way to the falls.”

They all trade glances - wet, ragged, and thoroughly fucked out - and shrug. Why not? Rey laughs and skips up the trail, and the men follow her, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am @flowerofcarrots on Twitter if you want to come say hello!


End file.
